Asuma and Minato
by Dazardz
Summary: An young boy named Asuma and another little boy named Minato are very opposite. They meet in an unexpected way, but become great friends through it. But are there other challenges up ahead? But Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Kurenai, Kushina, Izumo, Genma, and Kotetsu are there to help.
1. The Two Meet

**I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Note: If you read this, keep in mind that for this story only, Minato is 10 and Asuma is 8, meaning Asuma has not graduated from the academy yet. Look up their pages on the Naruto Wiki if you need information, but this will not be accurate to the Anime/Manga.  
**

* * *

It was the start of Summer Holiday, yes! The bright sun light gleamed from the sky to the ground, the day was extremely hot, it was probably the hottest this month, and a little Sarutobi explored the streets of Konoha with a little change in his pocket. The stick that his teeth bit was sour, it had some sort of taste. This taste gave Asuma the best feeling ever, it was like a soft cold breeze drizzling past him in the best manner. Although it was only a stick. He hopelessly looked around for cold water, or ice cream or something that would cool him down on this sunny day.

"It's 12:00 in the afternoon!?" Minato screamed. Crammed up in a small bed that he made himself in a little, messy room lurking with creeping insects. Minato bounced out of his bed and grabbed the sharpest object nearest to him. He organized his hair into a spiky fashion, brushed his teeth, twice, which he rarely ever does. He put on a matching coat, shirt and shorts. He headed out the door to find the red haired Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero.

The brown eyed Shinobi threw his stick to the ground and licked his vanilla ice cream. His fast consuming gave him a strong brain freeze, with his eyes shut he walked in any direction while hitting his temple. During the time, he was able to nearly knock down a whole fruit shop because of the careless walking. Once he was warm again, also after dropping his ice cream, he noticed a boy slightly older than him, but about the same height being shoved into a corner by a gang that looked over 5 years older than the boy. They finished what they intended to do from the start, and left that poor little boy in a horrible state. He seemed innocent, so once the gang was clear of sight Asuma hurried to the victim.

"What the? Um, kid, are you okay?" Suddenly, the kid disappeared and a look-alike, or you could say the real person came out of the dark. "I'm fine, just a shadow clone. Thanks for taking interest anyway, those ninja are just idiots looking for an easy target. I have to get somewhere right now, so can I just get your name?" The boy asked. "Asuma Sarutobi, and you-" "Sarutobi? Are you the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Minato questioned with a look of strong interest. "Yes I am. But I asked for your name as well." Asuma said while putting hands in his pockets and turning away from Minato. "It's Minato Namikaze, it was nice to see you and I hope we meet again but I'm late to see somebody." With that said, Minato was already out of Asuma's range. "Looks like I just got a new friend, sorta..." Asuma thought. He pulled out a stick from his pocket and slid it between his mouth and teeth.

Kushina was laying on the ground gazing at the sun. Minato sneaked up on her and tickled her neck as a greeting. Kushina screamed before realizing who it was, her boyfriend. "Don't scare me like that, and I though you'd be late again." Kushina said clenching her fists. "Sorry, and what is this aga-" Minato was interrupted by a jab to the stomach. "You should know what it is now!" "That hurrrt! I'm fine with training, I want to become Hokage anyway, and I assume that is why you are training." Minato said while trying to open his eyes. "Of course DUMMY! FIGHT ME LIKE YOU WANNA KILL ME YA LITTLE WIMP!" Kushina yelled, right in his ear. "So you want real training, fine then. Be prepared... outsid-" This day got better and better for Minato...

Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi and Guy were looking for a restaurant to have some lunch together. The first person to find a decent place was Asuma, although it was expensive, but Asuma promised that all the ryo was on him. They took a 6 seat table farthest away from the entrance door. On the first side was Asuma at the end, followed by Kakashi and then Guy. Anko and Kurenai filled up 2 seats on the other side. When the food arrived, a lot of it, Guy started the conversation as he dug in. "What are you doing today guys!" Guy asked. "Sleeping." Kakashi and Asuma said in unison, Anko and Kurenai were locked in their own conversation. It was silence again, apart from the chewing from Guy. "So..." Guy said, rolling his eyes. "So what Guy, say something." Kakashi said with his arms crossed. "Gonna ask me what I am doing?" It was silence again, but Asuma and Guy glared at each other. "I'd rather not ask." Asuma said, turning to his lunch. "Well Kakashi." Guy said turning his head. Kakashi didn't even move his eyes, he only pointed towards Asuma signalling that he also didn't want to ask. They had finished everything their and left Asuma's pocket empty. Kurenai and Anko left to pursue other free girls, and Guy said he needed Youth training. So that left Kakashi and Asuma.

"And how has this summer been for you my dear friend?" Kakashi asked. "Don't address me like that Kakashi, not being at the academy has been fun meanwhile, but I hope I don't get bored meanwhile. It would be countless weeks of the same old." Asuma frowned. "Well I've been training as much as I can preparing for missions. I think you should do that too." "Sorry but it's not me Kakashi, but that's not surprising for you. So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Asuma said, walking away and waving a hand. "Tomorrow." replied Kakashi.

After his tough training with Kushina, Minato lay down on a grassy hill to watch the sun fall. Asuma went to the same place and lay down next to him. It was getting late so he didn't have much time left to meet Minato. He put his hands behind his head and started talking. "Hello again." Minato replied instantly. "Hello to you too, guess you didn't forget me." Minato said as he smirked. "No, it was just 5 hours. Well, I wanna meet you properly tomorrow but I have to get home now, although it's far... might not be safe." Asuma said taking the stick out of his mouth. "I'm kind of interested in you, I mean your someone that hasn't gave me a dirty look or completely ignored me." Minato said turning his head away. "What do you mean?" Oh, now Asuma took interest in Minato. This may be a long conversation. "I mean... it's just... everyone gives me some dirty look just because I'm with a girl who is a jinchuuriki. I live alone anyway, I'm use to being ignored." Asuma started feeling empathy, and forced himself not to leave.

"I'm so sorry Mina-" Asuma's words were broken by a big tight hug from Minato. "Thank you so much!" Minato's tears ran down Asuma's back only for them to grow the more he sobbed. Once he broke the hug, and idea stormed into his head. "How about you stay at mine for the night, it's not too far!" "I'll be in real big trouble but... who cares I'm already in trouble for being this late anyway. Let's go." Asuma stood up and Minato moved his hand in a direction signalling the way to his home. They arrived at a small, old looking house. Minato ran in and Asuma chased after him. It was one room with a bed, table, small chair and a fire to keep light. There were also a collection of informative books. "This isn't what you expected is it." "It. Is. Not." Asuma replied. "I will sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed, it's fine." Minato said, he closed his eyes and shut his mouth, Asuma was about to do the same but he thought about it first. "How about we both sleep on the floor, so we can share the cover and pillo-" "If you insist! Goodnight my friend." So they both fell asleep, Asuma's head was on Minato's stomach for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I really hope this was good...**

**Please review, it's my first Naruto fanfic, and nobody has thought of Minato and Asuma yet, I didn't know if I should do them together when they where both adults.  
**


	2. Fit In With Others

**Please enjoy reading, and a big thanks to the first reviews. **

* * *

"Minato, wake up." Asuma said shaking his new, snoring, friend. Minato's eyes opened, but his vision was blurred due to tiredness. He pretended to stay asleep, until Asuma pulled his hair violently. "Ow ow ow ow ow, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Minato said screaming in his face. "First of all, I couldn't get to sleep because of your LOUD snoring."

"I snore?"

"YES! YOU DO! It is so loud like a cat being dragged across a-"

"I get it." Minato was very tired, so he still only heard half of what Asuma said. "Anyway, why did you wake me up? I was in the middle of a great dream, this girl-"

"I don't need to know. I woke you up because I might be late to see a friend, I want to introduce them to you anyway." Asuma said folding his arms. "The story of my life... yesterday." Minato sighed. "By the way, I know you weren't really sleeping after my shake." Asuma smirked, and Minato grinned in return. "Well then Mr. Sarutobi, let's head out!" Minato said running out of the house. Heading out, Asuma and Minato took a long journey to reach the center of the village, since they were at the verge of it when they where at Minato's.

"Oh, I need to get something out of home and I'll be right back. I won't be long so don't worry, and nobody can catch me." Asuma said giving Minato a thumbs up. Minato stayed out of the big house twiddling his thumbs as Asuma dug into his room secretly and took a pack of flavored sticks. He jumped outside the window and landed at Minato's feet, with a green stick in his mouth. It didn't take Minato a second to think of what to say. "What the heck is that!?" Minato questioned with a confused look on his face. "It's a stick, in my mouth, that tastes nice, that I suck on." Asuma walked ahead of him. Minato walked on and continued their short chat. "So I guess your just use to having 'sticks' in your mouth. Ahaha." Minato smirked and laughed attempting to make a joke. "I don't get- HEY! You are making me sick!" Asuma short him a death glare for a long, long time. As he walked backwards and Minato kept up.

Minato and Asuma arrived at the center of the village, Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai and Guy was there. During their walk, Minato managed to sneak one of those flavored sticks out of Asuma's pocket and shove it into his mouth, he bit it into pieces and swallowed it, and that's when Asuma noticed what he did. Minato started choking and Asuma was glaring the whole time. Kakashi stepped into the scene and carefully hit his back 3 times, and that's when the stick finally came out and landed on the floor. Asuma was still shocked, while Kurenai and Guy were trying to get their breath's back. Anko shot Minato a disgusted look, and Kakashi stepped back, crossed his arms and started a whole new type of lecture.

"Ugh. Your really stupid, you know. You shouldn't be forcing yourself to grow up and," While Kakashi was talking he heard Asuma yawn, and that's when Kakashi became annoyed and carried on. "and in the Ninja Rule Book Rule 47, 'A Ninja should never try to progress in fast speeds.' AND, Rule 23, 'Never should a Ninja act in an impolite manner towards another Ninja.' you know Asuma, don't you..." Once Kakashi opened his eyes again, he was alone, in the middle of the street, everybody else just walked off... out of boredom. But Anko was quickly heading home for something first.

"Here we go. Minato meet Guy, Guy meet Minato." Asuma said pushing them two together, smiling in the process.

"Hey my name is Guy!"

"I know that already." Minato said.

"Yea well do you have great youth power! I have youth power! Maybe you should get a green suit like me and have immense youth power! WE CAN SHARE OUR BURNING YOUTH SPIRITS!" Gai said, well, he didn't say it really... oh well.

"Hey Asuma, do I really have to introduce myself to THIS guy?" Minato whispered, Asuma shook his head and continued.

Next Asuma introduced Kurenai and Minato.

"Kurenai this is Minato, Minato this is Kurenai." This time, Asuma didn't shove them together, and didn't smile, he didn't really have any expression on his face, and that didn't go unnoticed by Minato.

First Kurenai coughed, then smiled hard.

"My name is Kurenai! What is yours! ... Oh wait I mean no uh my name is NO uh I mean look my hobbies are NO GRHHHHHHH-"

"I think we are done here." Asuma said rudely interrupting them, Kurenai frowned at him and Minato gave Asuma the thumbs up. Minato quickly dragged Asuma away from them to have a serious conversation, well Asuma thought it was serious...

"I don't wanna meet your friends. They are CRAZY!" Minato shouted. Kurenai and Guy heard that...

"There not crazy when you get to meet them." Asuma said. Kurenai and Guy didn't hear that...

"Okay fine I'll meet them, you and Kakashi seem so different." Minato said.

"Yea... all of us still work together since odds are equal. I think..." They both had a laugh, until... until... A WILD KURENAI AND GUY APPEARS! No seriously...

Kurenai was the first one to storm at him.

"YEAH WELL WE DON'T WANNA MEET YOU TOO BAD BREATH!" Kurenai yelled.

"BIG BRAIN!" Guy insulted, and that stung.

"He was joking guys..." Asuma said. Kurenai and Guy completely froze, and then said.

"YEAH WELL WE WANNA MEET YOU TOO GOOD BREATH!" Kurenai yelled.

"AWESOMENESS!" Guy insulted, and that didn't sting.

"I found you guys... I've organized our tables at the best restaurant in town and ordered our food, except you blonde. I don't know what food you like." Kakashi said, appearing out of nowhere. Minato looked disappointed, but followed as Asuma, Kurenai, Guy and Anko moved on.

_This is not the best start... _Minato thought to himself.

* * *

**I hope you loved this chapter, a little shorter than usual but I tried.**

**If you want any character to appear, just post it in a review or PM me. Even if it's like Naruto or Shikamaru or Bla Bla Bla, I'll age them or make them sooo young or make them a baby, however you want it, (I'm not doing adults unless you request Kages, dead people in history etc.)  
**

**Btw, Genma is coming next chapter, too bad you'll have to wait a long time...  
**


	3. Summer Academy

Asuma crawled around the ground of The Hidden Leaf Village, he didn't find what he was looking for. He groaned, stopped, looked around but couldn't find it. "Dude it's just a stick, like, a stick so... get another one." Minato said sighing, along with a sigh from Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi and Anko. "Get another one? I can't, the stick I got was from a rare tree that is now dead that has the best flavor. In other words, it's a Senbon." Asuma said while continuing his search. He crawled forwards with his 5 friends following him, and then he accidentally hit a boy's leg. He looked up and saw a boy with brown hair, and a SENBON in his mouth. Asuma immediately shot up and pointed at the boy. "A Senbon! Where did you find that Senbon!" Asuma asked, easger to get an answer. "I got it off a tree." The boy replied. "What tree?" Asuma questioned. "The tree has now been cut down and removed, there are no more types like it." After hearing that, Asuma's eyes widened, and he put his hands on his head, yelling. A few seconds later, Asuma asked for his name. The boy said his name was Genma, and then walked in his own direction, the other 5 followed him secretly, until they came to an academy that had the words 'Summer Academy' written above it. "Does this dude go to a summer academy?" Asuma asked. "That's so lame..." Minato said, tilting his head. "Why didn't anybody tell me about this!" Kakashi shouted, immediately everyone put their hand above Kakashi's mouth, and moved away from the open door, Minato then took a peek inside, and saw a red haired girl. "K-Kushina!" Minato tried to run in, but Anko held him by the collar of his shirt. "Why are you trying to go in their?" Anko asked. "A friend, now let me go." Anko let go, and all the others walked in with him. Minato ran to Kushina, and the others had a look around, and then they saw two boys, one with a plaster around his nose, and the other with his hair combed down to his nose. Those two boys noticed and confronted the pack.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." One of the boys said, pointing at them. The other boy slapped his hand. "It's rude to point! Anyway, hello. My name is Izumo." And the other boy also said, "My name is Kotetsu, the FUN one of us. We are best friends." Kotetsu said. "You got that right!" Leaving Izumo and Kotetsu to do nothing but a fist bump. "So this is an academy, why aren't you learning?" Kakashi asked. "Shut up Kakashi!" Kurenai moaned, she then apologized to Izumo. "It's okay. We're taking a 10 minute break." Izumo said. "I'm suddenly interested, bye friends, I'm going to find the application form." Kakashi said, he flashed a pen out of his pocket and walked into the next door of the room. It was an awkward silence for a while, until Kotetsu finally said, "Do you by any chance want a tour?" Kotetsu asked. "OH YES! MOVING AROUND IS EXACTLY WHAT I NEED TO BUILD MY YOUTH POWER! OFF WE GO!" Guy said raising his arms in the air.

"Kushina, you never told me that you were going to go to the summer academy." Minato said, sitting down right next to her. Kushina closed her book and looked at Minato. "That's because I wasn't bothered. Where have you been lately." Kushina said opening her book again. "Hanging out with new friends, you should come and meet them sometime." Minato said nodding. Kushina nodded back in confusion. "Okay, I'll meet them but... DON'T BOSS ME AROUND!" Kushina yelled punching Minato in the stomach.

* * *

**So I had to cut this chapter short, loads of homework to do...**

**I hope you like the chapter, and remember to PM/Review a request for characters too appear in the story, (some will stay in the story e.g. new characters introduced in this chapter) so don't forget!  
**


	4. Battle Climax

Weeks had passed. Asuma and his friends had joined the Summer Academy quite unaware of what they were getting themselves into. Outside was warm, blazing actually. Sun gleamed to the ground and leaves swept past the ground. The training exams began today, and everyone was paired to battle. The first battle was between Minato and Gai. A graduated Shinobi started the battle, the second he started the battle Gai rushed towards Minato with his incredible speed.

"Hmm, can you handle my speed Minato?" Gai asked running towards the blonde.

"That's my line." Minato dodged a kick that targeted his nose and swung his fist at Gai, it was aiming for the stomach. Gai jumped over Minato, dodging the punch. Once he was behind him, he used his superior Taijutsu to deliver 3 strong kicks into Minato's back. Minato fell forwards and his face smacked the ground, Gai stomped on his face and shoved Minato in to the ground. Gai wasn't one to hurt somebody too bad, he had pride, so he backed off and waited for Minato to either stand back up or give up. Minato stood back up and continued the fight.

"Woo, go you two!" Asuma cheered. "Beat him to a pulp Minato!" Kushina yelled. Kakashi and the others were pretty sure that Asuma and Kushina were having a routing for a fighter competition. Meanwhile, Gai and Minato were in the middle of a one-sided battle, with Gai winning.

"I am going to finish this with my new move, you are the perfect opponent to try it out on. Severe Leaf-"

Minato readied his hands to defend an attack that was about to come towards him.

"Hurricane!" Gai twirled and his legs hit Minato straight on the arm that was blocking his face. Minato fell down to the ground unable to beat Gai, Gai jumped into the air and dived right into Minato's stomach with his agile legs. That was the end for Minato.

"And the winner of this battle is Gai." The Shinobi said. Minato was able to get up and walk to Kushina and Asuma, but Gai was asking for high fives from Anko, Kakashi and Kurenai.

"The next battle, Asuma vs Kakashi." The Shinobi said. Asuma put on a fake cough and walked to the battlefield, Kakashi came and yawned.

"Ready, begin!"

Kakashi drew out his sword and kept a defensive stance, possibly waiting for Asuma to attack. But it didn't go as planned, Asuma drew out his chakra blades and backed away.

"I'm not going to waste time on this battle, let's finish this!" Kakashi cried, he ran to Asuma and prepared to slash his arm, but Asuma side stepped out of the attack. Kakashi was consistent though, he turned and tried to slash Asuma again, but Asuma blocked it with his chakra blade. Kakashi attacked again and again, but Asuma blocked every attack. Finally, Asuma was able to land a hit on Kakashi just on his chest and push Kakashi backwards.

It didn't make the battle any easier though. He charged a lightning blade. Asuma was in too much shock to think about dodging it, and so were the people watching it. Kakashi was about to rush, if it hit Asuma, Asuma would be fatally injured, or possibly dead. Kakashi only moved his leg forward a small distance, before the two graduated Shinobi held Kakashi and restricted his attack.

Asuma's heart beat was slower again. Kakashi came to his senses and wondered why he had just pulled a jutsu like that.

* * *

Each battle finished, and the crew planned to meet up with Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu. After waiting at a restaurant for about 5 minutes, Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma showed up.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, to make up for it I'll pay for the food." Genma said. He sat down in one of the empty seats remaining and gestured Izumo and Kotetsu to sit next to him. A waitress appeared and Anko instantly gave the woman her order, "Could I have dumplings? And could you at least include 30 in one pack, I'll pay double if I need to." Anko smiled.

"HEY YOU IDIOT, I'M PAYING!" Genma angrily frowned.

"Don't get so worked up, I said I'll pay." Anko laughed.

"But knowing you, you'll just make me pay for it in the end." Genma said. Anko nodded along, while Genma dropped Anime-Style.

"I'll just have the meal deal please." Asuma said. "I'll take that too." Kakashi agreed. "BUT I WILL HAVE DOUBLE!" Gai shouted. Everybody in the restaurant stopped and looked at him, and the silence was way too much.

"Hm, could I have the Sushi, Ramen and Yakitori." Minato said.

"Me, Genma and Izumo would like to have the Bonito." Kotetsu said. Izumo countered.

"GENMA NOR I, SAID THAT WE WOULD-"

"Thank you very much, please stay seated as we ready your order." The waitress said, she took her exit. And the group got a feeling that she purposely did that.

* * *

"Hm, I've got places to go. I'll see you all later. Bye Asuma." Kakashi said, he walked into the night, were the moon didn't shine.

"Oh, well, looks like we better split up now too. It's getting late, my mother probably won't let me stay up for this long." Kotetsu said, Izumo followed him home. One by one, everybody left. Soon, Minato had arrived with Asuma, at Asuma's own home.

"Today is done, let's sleep. I'm so tired, it's unbelievable." Asuma yawned, covering himself with the sheets. Minato stood up from the bed that was on the floor.

"I'm not tired at all, I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna use your computer." Minato said, Asuma tried to stop him, but Minato was just too fast. Asuma decided that he wasn't going to try and stop his friend anymore, so he slept.

45 Minutes Later.

Asuma was awoken by the sound of banging, crashing and smashing. He ran as quickly as he could to where he could hear it from, but all he saw was Minato playing a game.

"GAH, Minato, turn that down, please. I'm trying to sleep!" Asuma said moodily, he was in his pajamas and his eyes were dull.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Minato teased.

"I SAID TURN IT DOWN!" Asuma shouted. A knock on the front door. Minato muted the volume of his game, and slowly walked to the door.

Asuma looked through the window and saw that it was Kakashi at the door. Then Minato opened it for him.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Minato curiously asked.

"I seriously need your help. It's an emergency." Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes.

**A/N: It has been so long since I updated this story, too long. I'm sorry it took so long, I'm doing multiple stories at a time, and then stopping some. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sure Asuma and Minato did, until Kakashi knocked on the door...**


End file.
